Everything's a Lie
by Shikyo Kuranosai -Rebirth
Summary: D.Gray-man with a twist: Exorcists are out to destroy the world, and the Noah are trying to save it? Allow me to tell you this twisted tale, starting from the very beginning FoiXAllenXRoad, Male Foi and Road
1. Chapter 1

**-man and its characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

_Why hello there. Come closer, soak in the warmth of the fire will provide. You're new here, I can tell by that curious look in your eyes._

_May I ask why exactly you are here? Or perhaps I know what you are here for- a story, no? Yes, that is what you are here for. You are here for the story you heard about. You know the story of Allen Walker, do you not? Well, you must understand, EVERYTHING IS A LIE._

_You see, the story you know is far different from the story I am going to tell you. The Noah's are not evil as you believe them to be. Instead it is the Exorcists fighting for the destruction of Mankind, and the Noah's are trying to save it. New Exorcist's minds were tainted to get them to join, and once the Order was sure they had them wrapped around their fingers they let them in on the brutal truth they were buried in. Interested?_

_Well then, allow me to be so kind as to give you the full story. Even though things aren't very different at the start, I must begin there. So think of this as a refresher, and enjoy the story. You see, it all started for Allen when Mana died._

-_break_-

He was mourning the loss of Mana when the Millennium Earl showed up, bearing a skull with which he told him would become Mana after he was to scream his name and take him back for his wretched God. And he had listened, watching as Mana's name became etched in the skeleton's visor. He had gotten his hopes up, ready to see his Mana again, only to be horrified when his arm that was the bane of his existence turned into a large white claw, coming down on Mana who barely managed to dodge. Then Mana screeched out those words, the words that tore apart his heart.

Mana had cursed him, bringing his arm down to slash Allen's eye before the arm struck Mana and forced him to leave as the skeleton deteriorated. When he looked up, the Earl was gone, and instead there was a red haired man he quickly learned to be the devil incarnate after becoming his apprentice.

-_break_-

Allen watched Timcampy flutter above his head for a moment before his head was onslaught by a sharp pain. The memory of Cross telling him to go to the Black Order HQ drifted lazily before another came making him realize why his head hurt. Cross had smacked him across the head with that damn mallet saying there was no way he was going back to that cursed place! He sighed, glancing up at Tim as the golem began flying erratically down the path. Allen simply pointed the way the golden golem was traveling. "Is the Black Order this way?"

-_break_-

"Are we really going in there, Moore?"

"Well, the citizens have been making complains about this church- about people having been disappearing and such," Moore answered, stopping to glance back at the officer. He asked her a stupid question of the place being cursed, and she replied saying superstition is superstition whilst putting on her cap- not believing in things like curses. Once inside they made idly chatter about the place being rather beaten up until her companion screeched, causing her to jump and turn to find the culprit to be a cat rubbing against his leg. She picked it up, giving it a little loving pat. "It's only a cat."

A strange noise echoed through the church, and bats came their way in a giant throng.

In the temporary darkness caused by the bats, Moore was grabbed by a strange gloved hand carried in the throng of bats, coming out of shock only to find a boy telling about finally getting her and not letting her get away. He then seemed confused that she was human, at which time she decided to curse him and demand he explain to her who he was and what he was doing here. He simply reacted by backing up midst apologizing, saying he was just trying to get the cat she was still holding and then explaining that he was simply a traveler. After cuffing him to a window pane with only enough room to sit on a nearby chair, he went into detail about the cat having eaten something valuable of his that he got from his master. When she asked where his master was he responded, "Somewhere in India."

So she examined the boy for a few spare moments before telling him to wait there while she collected the rest of his companions, not believing his story in the slightest. Just as she finished the command a loud voice thrashed around, coming from downstairs. She told him to stay there as she went to find out who was downstairs of the presumably abandoned church. Looking up she found her companion against a pillar with a horrible injury. "Charles!"

Stars took over his skin, and after they covered him completely he just crumbled apart, obviously dead now.

'The rumors were true,' was all she could think as she walked up to his empty clothes. She was oblivious to the gas that had started to encompass the room until she felt a rag against her mouth and nose.

"Be careful, the gas from the corpse is poisonous. He's getting killed by the Akuma," the kid told her, sounding older than he was. Black crept from the corners of her vision, and he noticed as he called out to her. "Officer?"

'Devil?'

-_break _-

She jolted awake, her mind still trying to grasp what had happened to her. One of the officers spouted some quick nonsense and before he could continue she asked where she was.

"The station," he answered her, continuing his earlier comment with something about being just in tie and then calling out to a detective in another room to tell him she was awake.

At the 'Come in' she walked in. Before entering she remembered what happened to Charles and turned to the officer as he was about to leave. "Charles-!"

"We know," he cut her off. "We're inspecting the suspect right now."

"What?" she asked, turning her head to find the boy from earlier sitting in a chair looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"His name is Allen Walker. Unknown address, underage, and unknown country," the detective firmly put. He then slammed his hands down on the tables. "You did it, didn't you?"

"I told you I didn't! Why are you so suspicious of me! All I did was carry the unconscious officer here," Allen argued. The detective retaliated, saying things about being in suspicious due to being in the church in the first place, and then went to his red hand. Saying it was covered in blood, although Allen was trying to get something in. He started saying something about his hand before the detective managed to tear of the glove and display a green cross embedded in his hand to everyone in the room. The detective was obviously frightened by the hand, calling the kid a psychopath- burning a cross into his hand.

She then decided to step up for the kid. "Um, sir, this boy was with me when the incident occurred."

An officer than explained to the detective that Allen was only armed with a cat when they showed up, and there was a large bullet hole at the scene. He then provided that they hadn't found any gun at the scene that could cause such damage, so the detective then turned on Moore, demanding to know how she passed out. He continued rambling on how she was at the scene and didn't even see the culprit when Allen lifted his hand.

"I know who the culprit is. I didn't see it, but I know what it is. Its nickname is 'Akuma', and it gains experience by killing. Once it gains enough experience it level up, and it won't stop killing. If we don't stop it soon, it'll get out of control," Allen then lifted his hand up, the cross turned to face them. "This cross is an anti-Akuma weapon. Do you know what 'Exorcists' are? They're members of an anti-Akuma group that consists of holy priests."

-_break _-

He had been brought back to her house after the detective decided to go back to the scene, having laughed at Allen's statement. Allen had just been telling Officer Moore that his Akuma was different from hers when her brother- Mark- opened the door to the room. Allen had turned, freezing momentarily in shock as Mark started mumbling nonsense about killing. Then, Mark shed his false skin- transforming into the Akuma he actually was.

-_break_-

She opened her eyes to find themselves in a different area. When she turned to Allen he explained that they were at the church after being blown away by the attack. He then explained the Akuma bullet, and what happened to Charles made sense as the cat shattered when millions of starts covered its body. Soon after the cat's deterioration the Akuma showed up, slaughtering the police forces and detective that were making their way to Moore and Allen after they tried shooting it with their own flimsy guns. Before she could run out yelling at Mark to stop Allen explained how the Akuma worked to her.

"May your soul be save, you poor Akuma."

His words brought her out of her flashback as she realized how Mark was driven to create an Akuma. She looked up to find Allen's left arm to be replaced with a large white claw that he dug through the Akuma, and watched as it fell, soul disconnected from body. She was pretty sure her sister was thanking Allen, finally being allowed to live peacefully in God's realm.

-_break _-

He was hitching a ride when he heard it.

"It's an Akuma!"

He jumped off his ride and ran over to where the noise came from. "Are you okay? The Akuma-?"

The group in front of him was certainly strange. One of them spoke up, telling him there was no Akuma amongst them. They then started talking to a kid who remained adamant about the Akuma truly being there, even going into crude detail of an Akuma being made recently. The man behind him who was being pointed at by the kid quickly pulled him into a rather forceful hug. He then explained to them all that he was playing a game with the kid- who got too into it. The people accepted the excuse and left, telling the kid, Jan, that they wouldn't come back if he screamed again.

Allen knew better, for his curse could not be deceived. His white claw ripped through the Akuma easily, and it withered away. He turned to the kid. "Your name is Jan, right? You seem to know a lot about Akuma."

Allen was caught off guard when the kid tackled him. Allen learned that Jan's dad worked for the Vatican, so it made sense he knew about Akuma. Once Jan started to ask questions Allen stopped him with a reprimand about catching the 'Creator's attention'. The kid responded with his own creation- the 'Onion Bomb'. He ran off as Allen recovered from the attack to his eyes.

-_break_-

He stood in front of the door, still worried about Jan. When the maid answered, Jan pushed her and Allen found himself bearing her weight while Jan proceeded in running off with Leo, who just so happened to catch Allen's eye.

-_break _-

"He's an Akuma, Jan," Allen said, standing on the side opposite the graveyard of the Earl.

"Who are you?" the Earl asked, his tone sickly sweet.

"Good evening, Earl. I'm your enemy," Allen greeted.

"An Exorcist?" the Earl asked, giving a little bow. "'Well then nice to meet you."

Allen dashed towards Leo, only to be stopped by Jan. Jan then began questioning Allen why Leo fell victim, his heart wrenched at the betrayal. Right when he demanded proof from Allen the Akuma decided it had a sense of irony, placing a barrel to Jan's head with all the proof the boy needed. Just as the Akuma shot, Allen jumped in front of the boy, and the Earl continued watching.

"Wow. He sure was courageous to take the bullet like that. How do you feel now, Jan?" the Earl paused. "You really piss me off, you know? You're a weakling, yet you talk about 'justice' al the time. You even said I was a bad person."

His sweet tone did not falter, and his smile only grew. "I'm creating Akuma for people's own sake."

Allen stood, and with his anti-Akuma weapon nullified the poison running through him. As he did so, both Jan and the Earl noticed his eye. With a brief summary on how he obtained it, the Earl's smile widened even farther. The Earl remembered the child, even going as far as to bring up Allen turning Mana into an Akuma. So, Allen only felt it right to tell Jan the story of that night, and how he wished to become an Exorcist because it was his destiny to destroy Akuma. The Earl brought up that he should have killed Allen that night, causing Allen to wonder exactly why he hadn't been killed.

The Earl summoned a large horde of Akuma, and Allen realized that Jan would be hit if they were all to shoot. "Run, Jan! I'll destroy them all!"

Jan obeyed, and Allen commenced in destroying Akuma after Akuma.

"DESTROY IT, ALLEN!"

With Jan's cry, Allen ended it. Using Cross Grave, the Akuma bodies all began falling- separated from the souls powering them. With the cover of the damage the attack caused, the Earl used his umbrella to float away, telling Allen that this wasn't the end.

After the Earl left, Allen collapsed onto the ground, asking Jan to call a doctor.

-_break_-

The sound of flapping wings echoed everywhere. Why-why the heck did they build this place all the way up here?" his hand clasped onto the edge of the cliff and dragged him onto the safety the top to the mountain provided. Allen heaved for a moment before grinning to himself. "I finally made it."

-_break _-

"Who is this kid?" chatter in the room was rather quiet as the group focused on the projection of Allen walking up to the gate. When the supervisor asked why he wasn't stopped from climbing the mountain, a girl pointed out that the boy was accompanied by Cross's golem. They stopped when they heard the 'Excuse me!' from the projection, and proceeded to listen as the kid stated he was sent y Cross and had beef with them. They discussed amongst their group that Cross was still alive and then went on to the boy who the supervisor confirmed he had no news about. So they told him to turn to the Gatekeeper behind him and take the examination. The child freaked when the Gatekeeper's face examined him closely. An X-ray Examination commenced, and soon the Gatekeeper was screaming loud enough for the whole Order to hear, "THIS GUY IS OUTTA HERE!"

The Gatekeeper informed them of him being an Akuma- having the Akuma's pentacle on his forehead. So they were beginning to discuss sending out an Exorcist when the girl by the monitor informed them Kanda was already there.

-_break_-

Allen turned to face the man standing on top of the Gatekeeper. The guy was talking about him being brave for coming there, so Allen tried explaining that it must have been some kind of mistake. When the man didn't listen and moved to attack Allen, he activated his Innocence, using it to take the brunt of the samurai's katana. Allen then noticed that the katana had cut through his arm- which could withstand Akuma bullets. The samurai then demanded to know about his arm, so Allen told him truthfully- it was his anti-Akuma weapon. Freaking him out, the samurai turned to the Gatekeeper with a 'What the hell?'

The Gatekeeper then started blabbering about not being sure since he couldn't see Alllen's insides, to which Allen frustratedly started pounding on the weird head, claiming he may be a tiny bit cursed but he was still a nice human. When the samurai rushed at him, ready to spill his insides so they could check them he began grasping at straws. "You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from Master Cross addressed to a person named Komui!"

A dreadfully long moment passed, and soon Allen turned his head when he heard the Gatekeeper ask uncertainly about opening the door, making Allen assume they had found the letter and were ordering for the door to open for him.

"We allow you to pass, Allen Walker."

-_break_-

Even though he was allowed in, a girl had to come out and hit the samurai on the head with her clipboard when Kanda was ready to skin him with no reason now. She had turned to him and firmly told them to enter. Whilst they were walking down to meet the supervisor he learned their names to be Kanda (the temperamental samurai), and Lenalee (the dangerous female). Deciding they had gotten off on the wrong foot, Allen had held his hand out to Kanda, only for it to be left there in the empty air as he received a piercing glare. Then, Kanda had the gall to ask why anyone would want to shake hands with a cursed person, shocking Allen to the core. When they had continued down the hall he heard others talking about how young he was. He could feel their stares directed at his hair. He had gotten distracted when Lenalee showed him the cafeteria, then the training room, lounge, and told him of the sanatorium, library, and individual rooms.

Allen had been completely surprised. "You get individual rooms?"

They walked past rooms that Lenalee told him he'd be better off not knowing. Finally, they came after the supervisor, who had asked how they were doing today as common courtesy before introducing himself as Komui Lee, the Scientific Group Supervisor. He welcomed Allen as he led them down a staircase down to a secluded room. He then had Allen show him his arm, both deactivated and activated. He had Lenalee fetch him anesthetic.

Allen learned all about Innocence types, knowing now that he was a Parasitic type. As Komui performed surgery on Allen (nearly killing him with pain), Lenalee had asked if they were taking Allen to check if he truly was human. Komui disregarded her, stating only humans were cursed. Allen made a promise as they went down the elevator to never hurt his arm again.

Komui was telling him something about being judged, and just after he finished arms lifted Allen up, allowing him to look up into a giant face with a humongous snakelike body. To say he was freaked was an understatement. He tried activating it as tendrils started latching onto his arm, but was reminded by Komui that his Innocence wouldn't be able to move due to the anesthetic.

"83%!" Helvaska stated, and at Allen's question of what a synchronization meant she went into depth, explaining lower synchronization levels meant a likelier chance that with Activation the Exorcist would become endangered. "Allen Walker… Sometime in the black future, your Innocence will create an extraordinary 'Destroyer of Time'."

Komui clapped his hands, congratulating him on his future. When Allen tried to punch him, the supervisor merely ducked behind his clipboard, and although aggravated, Allen questioned Komui on what exactly Innocence is- seeing as his Master didn't think it would be good to notify him.

"_It all started nearly a century ago... One cube was found, and it began there."_

-break-

To our descendants,

We won against the darkness, and some were destroyed. As you travel along, trouble will surely arise. To prevent this trouble, we leave you with this message.

-_break_-

"What was contained in the messaged was a saying from long ago. It was an instruction on how to use this substance. The cube itself was the substance, but- it was called 'God's Crystal', which possesses a special power. We call it 'Innocence'. It is the cross on your left hand. Anti-Akuma weapons possess the Innocence and turn it into weaponry. The maker of the cube is known to have used this Innocence. Facing off against evil, they fought the Millennium Earl and won. But in the end, the world was destroyed. It happened about 7000 years ago, and in the Old Testament, it was referred to as 'Noah's Great Flood'. However, the cube tells us that those were the 'Three Days of Darkness'. And according to the cube's prediction, the world is bound to meet its end at the hands of the Earl. The 'Three Days of Darkness' will come again."

"So far, the cube's prophecy is correct. The Earl has returned to this world. Due to the cube's prophecy coming true, the Vatican decided to follow the cube's message. This is the revival of the Innocence and the Black Priests. One Innocence brings forth one Apostle. An Apostle is a 'compatible person'. Without an Innocence-compatible person, the power cannot be used. The Innocence-compatible people are you Exorcists.

"But the Earl hasn't forgotten the past either. He has created armies to destroy God. Those are the Akuma. If Innocence is the White, the 'Dark Matter' is the Black. The more it evolves, the more it develops. The Earl wants to destroy the Innocence and stop the revival of it. Innocence has spread throughout the world, because of the Noah's Great Flood. There are 109 units in all. We are to wake up the people who contain the Innocence, and gather up an army to counter the Earl's army. The Earl is on the move to find the people with Innocence and destroy them. It's a race to obtain the Innocence. If we lose the race, the end will be just as the prophecy foretold.

"Well then, that's about it for the long explanation. Let's fight together, to save the world. You won't make a single dollar, though," Komui finally finished, holding out his hand.

Allen grasped the offered hand. "Sure."

"Welcome to the Black Priesthood. Right now with you in our group, we have found 19 Exorcists. Most are around the world working on different missions but you'll soon be able to meet them all. By the way, Helvaska is an Exorcist too."

"What?" Allen exclaimed, looking up to her.

"I am a different… type than you guys, but I am a compatible person for a cube. Ever since the Teaching started, I have been a Keeper of Innocence. I have… met with many Exorcists. Allen, may God be with you," Helvaska stated, trying to find the proper words for what she was trying to say without chasing Allen away.

-_break_-

Allen laid with his back against the bed. Timcampy had gone off somewhere, and Allen was thinking back to Mana. He was finally at the starting line, and honestly, he didn't care about fate. He had chosen the path himself. He sat up on the bed, placing a hand against the painting beside his bed of a clown carrying a coffin with a cross painted on it. "I promise, whatever the cost, I won't stop walking. I will keep walking until I die."

-_break_-

"298… 299… 300!" Allen lifted his head to face to the window, noting that it the sun had finally risen. He had been doing one arm pushups with his human arm, only he was straight up in the air, his hand resting on the back of a chair that he had tilted so it was only on two legs.

-_break_-

The kitchen was rather calm this morning. As Allen walked up to the flamboyant chef with pink locks the man started going on about he was a new recruit. He leaned out of his window, "What do you want to eat? I can make anything!"

Allen pondered this for a moment. "Ok then, I'll get… lasagna, potatoes, dry curry, Ma-Po tofu, beef stew, meat pie, calpaccho, nishigoren, chicken, potato salad, corn, a kuppa, tomyank, rice, and for desert I want a mango pudding and 20 Mitarashi dangos."

The man seemed flabbergasted. "You can eat all of that?"

"What did you say? You wanna say that again?"

"Stop it, Buzz!"

Allen turned around to face the people making a commotion behind him.

"Be quiet! My meal tastes bad when you talk about dead people." It was the temperamental samurai.

"Is that how you show respect for your comrades? We, the Finders, support you with our lives, and you, you… AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOUR MEAL TASTES BAD?"

A fist went flying towards Kanda, who deftly dodged it without standing up from his seat. The next thing the man who threw the punch knew, his throat was held in Kanda's hand. "'Support us'? All you can do is 'support us'. You guys are the ones who weren't chosen to carry the Innocence."

Allen's hand grabbed Kanda's arm, ready to stop him from choking the man if he didn't listen. "Stop it. I'm sorry to interrupt you when I have nothing to do with this, but, I don't think of this as a good way of resolving things."

Kanda glowered at him. "Back off, Moyashi."

'Beansprout?' Allen thought to himself, knowing Japanese due to his Master's habitual moving. "I'm Allen!"

"Heh, if you don't die within the next month, I'll remember your name. There are many that die here, like these guys," Kanda stated, smirking until Allen's red hand grasped his wrist, being non-to-gentle with it.

"As I said, that's not a good thing to say," Allen reprimanded.

Kanda glowered at him. "You're going to die soon. I hate your type."

Allen merely brushed it off. "Well, thank you."

**(4,335 words)**

_**A/N: Hello. I have started this story at the request of jameis. The story idea is all jameis, however I am the one writing this. Jameis came up with the idea of making the Noah the good guys, and the Exorcists the bad guys. I have free rein with what happens for the most part (and so far I'm just following the storyline until the point where things start getting different). I'll do my best in updating every 2-4 weeks, and each chapter shall be 9 pages. A note for future chapters, Road and Fou are male. That is extremely important to remember, and I will make a reminder later on when they start coming in. Leave a review telling me what you think!**_

_**If anyone wants to make some oneshot requests for –man or Naruto shoot me a mm.**_

_**Sayonara for now~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-man and its characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

_Ah, you're back? I'm presuming you'd like to hear more of the story. Now, where had I left off? Yes, that's right. Kanda and Allen were having one of their first spats- the one over the finder that Kanda was ready to kill. Well then, let's continue from there._

_-break_-

Reever was walking by the cafeteria when he noticed the intense heat. He turned to see Kanda and Allen glaring at each other, flames visibly coming off from their forms. "Oh, there he is! Kanda! Allen! Eat your food in 10 minutes and come to the command post. You've got a mission!" The two watched him, the flames still burning with insane intensity.

-_break_-

Komui was asleep on his paper-strewn desk when they entered. Reever walked over to the supervisor, shaking the sleeping man's head to try and wake him up, and then resorting to a violent punch, which also did not prevail in their mission. Reever bent down to Komui's ear, and whispered in very deadly words. "Lenalee's going to marry someone~."

The reaction was amazing.

"Lenalee~~! How can you get married without telling your own brother?" the supervisor wailed, unaware of Lenalee actually being right in front of him- or the fact that he had been played. Reever apologized to Allen, explaining how it was the only way to get the sister-complex up.

After Komui settled down Allen and Kanda sat on the far ends of the couch, waiting for their mission briefing. "Err, sorry about that, I didn't go to sleep until daybreak, so- *Reever had cut him off here complaining that he didn't get a lot of sleep either* Alright, we don't have much time, so after you hear the summary, move out. If you want more detailed info, just read this while you head to your destination. You two will go as partners. Err, what? You already aren't getting along? But, no excuses. We've found Innocence in Southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the Innocence."

Komui didn't allow the two to argue when they looked ready to protest.

-_break_-

At the Black Order's underground water path Allen tried on his uniform for the first time. He questioned out loud if he really had to wear it and was answered with the fact that it was proof he was an Exorcist. Komui explained how the uniform was for battle, and then said he tuned Allen's gloves a bit. Before Komui could explain what he tuned, a rustling occurred in Allen's uniform, and out came the missing Timcampy. Soon after the group was going down the water way, and from a distance Komui explained how Timcampy had the ability to project the past of someone he's been with, so he could see Allen's adventures using the golden golem. As Komui faded Allen smiled, and gave his goodbye. "I'll be back!"

-_break_-

During the time Allen and Kanda were leaving for their mission, over in Southern Italy's land of Martel Akuma's were captured by Finder's. The leader of the on-site Finder's was yelling out orders of how to keep them in the seal, and to keep them in even if they were to die. One of the other Finder's conversed how he doubted they had enough talisman, and then they began talking about how the middle one looked as though it had slain many. During their conversation a bullet ripped through the Finder's head, splattering blood. The captain was caught off guard, looking up to find the middle Akuma had broken through. The Akuma started shifting, and the captain told his people to run.

"I've leveled up." The Akuma had evolved. It remained in the air whilst the Finder's conversed about holding on, waiting for the Exorcists, and protecting the Innocence.

-_break_-

"_Ancient city Martel." It is an abandoned city where a ghost dwells. The ghost is a deceased citizen of Martel. It spited those who left the city, and as more left its face became more and more ugly. And in order to escape loneliness, it kidnaps children who get near the city._

-_break_-

"Um, there's just one other thing I don't understand," Allen called out whilst looking at the mission report. They were dashing along the roofs to catch this train.

"Just worry about the train for now!" Kanda proclaimed. The finder was down below them, asking them to hurry seeing as the train was there now. Even though Allen was surprised of their method of getting on the train he didn't want to get left behind, so he jumped too.

"Illegally boarding the train," Allen muttered, laying down on the top of the train as he caught his breath and his heart calmed down.

"We've always done it this way," Kanda countered before he had to listen to more of Allen's complaining. They opened the top hatch and climbed on down into the train so they didn't have to deal with the whipping wind.

"Excuse me, passengers! This is the 1st class train, and normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd class train… and you guys just came in from there," the train attendant argued.

Their Finder just stared the attendant. "We're the Black Priests, please get a room ready."

The attendant was familiar with the Black Priests. After a glimpse at Kanda's badge he bowed and agreed, immediately motioning them to follow him.

-_break_-

"What was that?" Allen asked as they entered their 'room'

"The rose crest you carry on your shoulder is the symbol of the Vatican, and it allows you to enter any place you desire," the Finder kindly explained to Allen. Allen just now took notice of the cross near his left shoulder. "By the way, I will be supporting you until we reach Martel. The name's Toma, I'm one of the Finders. Nice to meet you."

He stepped out, and Allen was left alone in the compartment with Kanda. "All right, the question I was wondering about earlier. What does this eerie legend have to do with Innocence?"

Kanda glowered at the 'old man' and gave his normal response, deciding to elaborate since he was already speaking. "Che. Innocence is a substance that has changed over the years, from the time of the Noah to the present. In the beginning, it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but, as if the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form. The stones always cause eerie illusions for some reason."

"So that means the 'Ghost of Martel' might have something to do with Innocence?" Allen concluded.

"Yeah. 'In an eerie place there lies Innocence.' That's why the church investigates these kinds of places, and whenever they feel that there's a high probability of an Innocence being there, they send us in."

-_break_-

"Where are you 'Ghost of Martel'?" the Akuma called, running through the mazes beneath the city of Martel. The Akuma was thinking of it like a treasure hunt, and the ghost was its treasure.

In another part of the maze systems two cloaked figures spoke to each other, the taller of them asking the small girl to run- to escape.

-_break_-

"_The Ghost of Martel is a doll."_

_Living between the rocks and the dry land, the citizens lived a horrible life. And thusly, Martel was called 'The Land Forsaken by God'. Living in despair, the people started to create dolls in order to forget about their situation. Joyous dolls that dance and sing, but in the end, they got tired of creating dolls and they eventually moved away. However, the dolls that were left behind still moved as they did before. Even now, after 500 years._

-_break_-

_Ah, I am sorry, but I must limit myself on how much I go over. I am certain you remember Allen's first mission- the Akuma who could create a mirror image of what it sees, the Doll moved by Innocence, and Allen discovering another form of his Crown Clown. Then how Kanda and Allen combined their attack to finish off the mirror Akuma. But most importantly, I want you to remember what Allen said after Lala stopped singing- something very important he wanted Kanda to know. _"Kanda, although what you said is true, I want to become a destroyer who can save."

_Ah, I also wish to simply remind you of Komurin. I am sure you remember the robot made by Komui that terrorized the Black Order- or more specifically Allen. Then after the machinery incident we have the case of the rewinding town, and how in the end the Exorcists met Noah Road, and Allen was introduced to the Bookmen duo. It would be hard to forget those, no?_

-_break_-

"This is strange. Your crushed eye is starting to regenerate. "This is strange. Your crushed eye is starting to regenerate. You won't be able to see anything or a while, but at this rate, it'll be back to normal in 3 or 4 days. My needles aren't necessary. It seems to be cursed,' Bookman told him.

"It's a wound I got a long time ago, when I turned my father into an Akuma," Allen answered the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Allen Walker, the child that the prophecies called 'The Destroyer of Time'. We are mutual colleagues called Bookman. Because of our abilities, we both became Exorcists. That brat over there is named Lavi, and I have no name. Just call me Bookman."

-_break_-

Allen announced his entrance to the supervisor to come in on a somewhat buried Lenalee with Komui sprawled across the paperwork in the room. He used the cursed statement used to normally wake Komui, and when Komui finally came through his murderous haze he finally noticed Allen. Allen told him that he came in to see Lenalee, but she was still sleeping. They had idly chatter about Bookman and his medical instruments before Allen finally allowed his tongue to allow that itch out. "What is the Noah's Family?"

Lavi burst out of the paperwork, and the two were curiously wondering when he got in.

"Only in the rumors of history is the name "Noah" ever mentioned. It's the name of a groundless family. They often make an appearance in the crossroads of history, but that is never noted in the reference or history books. They appear alongside an unnamed Earl. And that leads to why Komui is here," Lavi answered. "Bookman, the only one in the world who knows about the unrecorded his-"

Lavi was stopped when Bookman sent a fierce kick to Lavi's face- sending the redhead flying. The old man reprimanded Lavi whilst Allen and Komui once more questioned how yet another person got in unnoticed. Bookman turned to Allen, and addressed him. "Rest for now. Nothing can be done until Ms. Lee wakes up. Take it easy."

Both Allen and Lavi were unceremoniously shoved out of the room. The two soon found themselves making snowman outside. "How old are you?"

"'Bout 15."

Lavi told Allen he was older, and then went on babbling about Allen's hair color. He then mentioned Allen's most hated nickname- beansprout. Lavi then mentioned some 'You', and then explained to Allen that it was 'Yuu' as in Kanda's first name.

Allen froze when Lavi brought out that the next mission was most likely going to be a long one because the Earl was most likely starting to make his move. Allen clutched his hand- the one of Innocence. "I became an Exorcist to destroy Akuma not to kill human beings."

Lavi rubbed him sore by calling him bean sprout, and Allen left for a walk. However, this only ended up working against him. In the middle of a large group of people Allen had begun freaking out. Road had really shaken him up- the small boy's ashen skin and eagerness to kill him. He snapped his head to look behind him, thinking he felt something only to find a gun pointed to the back of his head. The Akuma was in the form of a baby being carried on its mother's back. "Hewwo, Mr. Exorcist."

Before he could react the Akuma was gone, and in its place was Lavi standing on a large hammer. "Looks like they're here."

Around them the crowd went into uproar, proclaiming Lavi a murderer. Lavi just ignored them and gave Allen the tip to not stay in a crowded street. After he had gotten up another Akuma started attacking them from the rooftops. Lavi destroyed it with his suddenly giant hammer. The two were about to leave when they were surrounded by the crowd. The police officer that questioned them changed into an Akuma, and they responded by dashing off. They had gotten to a somewhat secluded train station, back to back as the Akuma closed in around them. "We aren't all like you- having that convenient eye of yours. Akuma are mixed up with humans. The other Exorcists and I, we end up looking at all humans as the Earl's minions."

The two laid amongst the wreckage, Lavi being childish enough to ask how many Allen had destroyed. Lavi had killed 37, and Allen 30- making Lavi the victor. Tired, but worried about the hospital Lavi and Allen both clung tightly to the top of his hammer, riding it to the hospital. They had barged in to find an awake Lenalee and a pissed off Bookmen (they had hit him when they smashed through the wall). It was Allen's misfortune to land on top of Bookmen.

-_break_-

"A few days ago a General was murdered. He was found in Belgium with the words 'God Hunt' carved onto his back," Komui updated his company.

Allen, being the new Exorcist he was, tilted his head slightly at Komui. "What's the Heart?"

"One of 109 Innocence that we are searching for. The core of all Innocence, it's called 'The Heart'."

Allen nodded in understanding as Komui explained the Heart. "The Noah and the Akuma combined could easily outdo a General. That is why we are recalling everyone and splitting them into four groups to protect the Generals. You lot will guard General Cross."

-_break_-

Allen removed the patch over his eye with the mentality that it should be fine by now. He left the bathroom to run into a rather distressed Lenalee, and being the gentleman he was he decided to ask what she was doing there. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and responded with a simple nothing.

Lavi asked a question that made Allen rather off put when they were going over locating Cross, Lenalee bringing up that he hasn't sent any receipts to the Church for them to trace him off of. "Eh? So how does he pay for everything? Out of his own pocket?"

Allen lifted his hand in rejection. "Master borrows money. Master lives off his lovers and acquaintances in different places. When we were really broke, I made some money by gambling."

They all looked at him in mixed surprise. Deciding to break the silence Bookman observed Allen's left eye. "By the way Allen, you still can't open that left eye? Get that eye healed quickly so you can stand watch for Akuma. Judging by the messages from other groups, we can assume that Akuma will try to attack and stop us. To get to the General, we'll be raveling on trains for quite a while."

Allen bowed his head softly. "Understood."

-_break_-

Allen sat tied to a chair as the people bawled about their vampire problem to him. They dished out their story to him. Next thing he knew, Lavi had popped out from a barrel and voiced his own belief. Soon enough Lavi was seated beside him tied to a chair of his own. The story continued, getting to the point where another Exorcist had told them that if anything was to happen to the master of the castle that another wearing the cross he did was to be gone to for assistance. Allen frowned at the actions of the previous Exorcist, and asked the man for a sketch. The man provided a quick one of what he immediately placed as his Master.

-_break_-

_You do remember who the Master of the Castle is, do you not? His name is Crowley, or you may know him as Aleistar. He joined the Black Order after the death of his beloved Eliade. There's no need to go through something that's bound to have stayed in your mind due to its importance._

_ -break_-

As Allen observed his new cursed eye in the mirror Lavi reported to Komui. "The left eye had 'evolved', just like an Akuma. Komui, you see… I thought that Allen's left eye was a pretty handy thing."

-_break_-

Crowley had been gone for three _hours_. It wasn't that hard to get lost in a train. Even Allen wasn't that bad. So they figured Crowley had gotten in trouble or something, so they set out looking for him only to find him playing strip poker in one of the cars. A strange group had taken possession of Crowley's clothes. The one with swirly glasses addressed them. "Sorry. Right now, young kids aren't allowed to be here."

After sharing a few hushed whispers, Allen concluded exactly how Crowley had ended up like so. He removed his Exorcist's coat and hung it in front of them. "All the trimmings on this coat are made of silver. If I bet this for all of Crowley's clothes, will you have a match with me?"

Lavi immediately began freaking out. The swirly glasses man smiled, and gave his consent.

Allen was the epitome of innocence as the three of the strangers sat in their boxers. He had placed down another winning set, the Royal Straight. They had a moment of frustration and upset, and Lavi leaned to ask Allen how he was so damn good. Allen promptly responded with "Because I'm cheating."

It was then that Lavi learned to fear Allen when it came to a deck of cards between his fingertips. At their stop Allen had been kind enough to give them back their clothes. Eaze, as the the swirly-glasses man identified him, was about to hand him the young boy's treasure in thanks, but swirly-glasses man tossed him a deck of cards as the train was taking off. It was unknown to Allen that on the back of the item Eaze offered was the engraved name of General Kevin Yeegar, a gift to him from the swirly-glasses man.

-_break_-

At home in the Black Order, Daisya Barry was added to the many coffins of those dead. They had 148 confirmed dead, 6 of them were Exorcists. Many of the people were starting to freak out. The Noah were messing everything up. The Exorcists weren't supposed to die, not if they were to have a chance in winning the war. No, the Noah was ruining everything, and destroying their confidence in their victory.

-_break_-

Allen took down five of the six Akuma surrounding them. Lavi managed to take down the last that had popped up behind Allen. The redhead faced Allen. "That's it! I've had it with this. You're scary! You're freaking scarier than the Akuma!"

Being so innocent, Allen merely voiced his confusion at what Lavi meant. A quick warning was shouted before they dodged the approaching bullet that was Lenalee. She held before them a cat with wings pocking out, and in its haste it spat out its meal to escape. Allen scolded Timcampy for not being more careful.

They finally found a trace of Cross that lead to a brothel. They had gone to check it out, and at the door they were stopped by a gigantic woman. She had them go around to the back, where they found the Mistress of the brothel, Anita. She informed them that he had left eight days ago to go on a journey. She informed them of the sinking of his ship to Edo, Japan. Believing in his Master, Anita prepared a ship for Allen and the others to take to Edo. Of course, their plans loved to be crashed, and as a Fallen One, Suman Dark was the one to crash it. In an attempt to save Suman as Lenalee seemed so desperate to want to, they went up to the giant body. He pulled out a little girl getting sucked in and was 'devoured' by Suman instead. Inside he was exposed to all of Suman's feelings. He managed to find Suman, but what he found terrified him.

"God, Apostles, and everything else, be cursed! Everything be destroyed!"

Allen forced his arm through the Fallen Suman's arm, reaching for the innocence so he could amputate it. Even though he tried so hard to save him, taking the Innocence only made him an empty shell. A Noah appeared, destroying the remnants of Suman's body. When he finally got a closer inspection of Allen he promptly referred to him as Cheating Boy "A". The Noah took Allen's moment of weakness to explain his own power, seeming a bit too cheerful to Allen. He explained to him the Tease that were at his disposal, but what really struck Allen was when his hand passed through his body and circled his heart. Tyki placed a Tease at his heart once his Innocence had left, and Tim had taken Suman's Innocence and fled. He specifically ordered it to only make a hole.

-_break_-

_Would you like me to continue? It's my first time telling this story to someone so willing to listen. So far I've covered everything that's of the same basics, but if you haven't been paying attention to the specifics of dialog and interactions I've given then you won't understand how everything leads up to the climax. It's surprising, too, how sickingly close we are to the twist. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Just heed my warning, and make sure to pay special attention from now on out. After all, Allen's second love is about to stumble upon him, quite literally, too._

-_break_-

He was wandering through the fog, he could smell corpse, but could not see one due to the fog. His foot caught, and he stumbled down to the earth, hitting his nose as his face connected. Sitting up, he took in the body. Even though it was already too late, he had to do something. He grabbed the body and took off.

-_break_-

Lenalee and Lavi were informed that Allen was to stay in China, having lost his Innocence. They were to set sail immediately, and it would be all thanks to Miranda and her Innocence's capabilities. Miranda reversed the damage caused to the ship. They all had looks of complete astonishment, to which Miranda responded to by trying to drown herself, always taking the worst of every situation. Their group was given the updated uniform from Komui. They set sail almost immediately towards Edo.

**(3,851 words)**

_**A/N: As I stated before, Road and Fou are male. I would do more, but here presented a fabulous place to stop. I was wondering what everyone was thinking though about the style I'm using to tie the peace together, the 'storyteller telling a story to the reader'? I might use it for some future fanfictions.**_

_**Auf Wiedersehen for now~**_


End file.
